frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Addons
The Add-ons for Frackin' Universe are totally optional, they are not needed for the mod to work, instead they add new features you wouldn't have in a normal Frackin' Universe gameplay. Official Add-ons: * Xbawks Character Extender - No longer needed, FU comes with its own character extender. * Frackin' Music - Adds new musics to Frackin' Universe biomes and Vanilla biomes too. * Frackin' Races - Adds new Racial abilities to the game. Incompatible with RaceGameplay Variation. * [OFFICIAL FU BYOS Modded Race Patch (FR Supported Races)] - A patch to make it so modded races that have Frackin Races support can use the Frackin Universe build your own ship. * [OFFICIAL FU BYOS Modded Race Patch (Races Without FR Support)] - A patch to make it so modded races without Frackin Races support can use the Frackin Universe build your own ship. * Frackin' Action Bars - Increases maximum UI action bars from 2 to 4. * FU S.A.I.L. Modded Race Support - A bunch of patches to make sure modded species get Frackin Universe's S.A.I.L. interface. * Frackin' Races addon - Blattra/Sarasinor - Necessary if you want Frackin' Races stats while playing Blattra or Sarasinor races. * Frackin' Interface - Changes the UI for health, energy and food. Yes, it is client side. * Frackin Xmas - Enables holiday gear from beta, and hunting loot drops to craft them with. Nothing too fancy! Unofficial Add-ons: *(addon) frackinuniverse critters - Adds new critters to FU biomes. Later integrated into FU. *Augments for Frackin' Universe Armors - Enables FU armors to have EPP augments attached. Not recommended if you want actual game balance. Starbound was not designed for multiple augments. Could potentially break your character ! - Superseded by Armor Slots for Armor Redux, which has built-in FU Support. *The Beakeasy + Frackin Addon - Adds several FU items to the Beakeasy bar under the Outpost. *Craftable Seeds [Frackin Universe Addon] - Enables crafting FU seeds using only FU produce and Plant Fibre. *FrackinUniverse Ground Seeders Add-On - A Joint Addon with Ground Seeders; adds tools that spray FU "grass" onto any block. *Ore Veins FU - Adds large veins of FU ores to planets. Not recommended, as these get changed regularly and will therefore not work right unless the author updates alongside FU. *Craftable Bees for FU - Adds a crafting station that craft bees. *Elemental Correstialism + Frackin' Universe better compatibility addon - A WIP joint addon mod that makes [BETAElemental Correstialism v0.6] work better with FU. *Frackin Jobs - Squid People Edition *Elithian Alliance: Frackin Universe Patch - A small patch to allow Elithian Alliance encounters on Frackin Universe worlds. *avali camps on frackin' planets - a patch for FU and the Avali Triage race mod. allows avali settlements to spawn on FU planets. *felin towns on frackin' planets - a patch for FU and Kawa's felin race mod. allows felin settlements to spawn on FU planets. *Mass Smelter FU Patch - Adds FU bar recipes to the Mass Smelter so you can smelt FU ores faster. *Avali Modular Mech FU Patch - Frackin' Universe Patch for the Avali Modular Mech *Spawnable Item Pack FU Patch - This mod is a compatability patch that aims to make Spawnable Item Pack able to spawn Frackin Universe items and assets! *FU Upgrade Anvil Patch - This mod overwrites both Frackin' Universe upgrade anvils in order to make them obtainable, reasonably mineable, and to give them a small value if you use the Item Duplicator mod. *FU BYOS Optional Story Patch - A patch to make optional story work with FU BYOS. *Perennial Crops FU Compatibility Patch Edition - Plant once and avoid the annoying chore of replanting your FU crops too! *Portable Outpost for FU - a compatibility patch that allows you to access the quests and vendors of the Science Outpost from the comfort of your own lab. *Custom Collections Frackin' Universe Patch - This mod aims to bring back the original Custom Collections button and place it next to the Custom FU Collections button, making it compatible with Frackin' Universe. *MadTulips Spaceship Mod (FU Compatible) - Compatible with FR (Frackin' Races). Edited version of MadTulips Spaceship Mod. Category:Lists Category: Needs Revision